


asleep, awake, and dreaming

by zenelly



Series: Smooch-tober 2018 [6]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hints of OT3, Other, but really it's mostly platonic here, smoochtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: For Smoochtober day 6! A friendly kiss.It’s no wonder he’s tired.





	asleep, awake, and dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Also, for anyone who is unfamiliar with Enstars, there's a reason Natsume's words are capitalized the way they are and most of that is because Natsume is an obtuse asshole with a magic complex and a tsundere streak three miles wide.

The library is lit with a golden glow in the afternoon, and Tsumugi turns the corner in the library to find Sora sprawled out, half-laying on one of the tables. Startled, Tsumugi twitches, clutching at his heart. No, no, no need to panic. It’s just. Sora. Oddly still and in a place where usually he’d have come greet Tsumugi so he would have known there would be another person in the library. And yet, Tsumugi hadn't known Sora was here.

Ahh, really, Tsumugi figures he’s just too easily startled.

Still, Sora is motionless in a way that makes Tsumugi’s skin prickle.

It’s like he’s collapsed, all of his energy spent, and Tsumugi frets for a moment before taking a deep breath and making himself relax. Sora has been running around all day, getting into various bits of trouble with the other first years, his bright laughter bringing color back to Yumenosaki. It’s no wonder he’s tired.

Tsumugi smiles, going over to the desk behind the counter. There’s an old blanket he keeps back here for some of the napping students. It wouldn’t do for any of the idols to catch a cold, and after finding out that Natsume sleeps in the library sometimes, it’s better to be safe rather than sorry. He unfolds it, a soft, warm-smelling thing, and brings it back. Sora doesn’t even twitch as Tsumugi tucks it around his slim shoulders.

This close, Tsumugi can hear the quiet snores, wheezing out with every breath. He can’t help but laugh just a little.

“Keep sleeping, Sora-kun,” Tsumugi whispers, leaning down to kiss the top of Sora’s head.

There’s a rustle to the side. Natsume pokes his head around the corner, leonine eyes catching on all the details. The blanket Tsumugi drapes across Sora’s shoulders. The kiss he’s pressing into Sora’s unruly curls. Tsumugi jolts, guilty, though guilty of what he’s not exactly sure. “I, uh.”

“Shh, Senpai. Let him Sleep,” Natsume orders, his voice no louder than a murmur. He comes over and kisses Sora’s head too. “Come away from There. Quickly Now.”

As they walk away, Tsumugi swears he sees a glimmer of blue eyes between Sora’s lashes and the bright flash of a smile, but.

No.

It’s probably just his imagination.


End file.
